


Commander Stamets of the Starship Hugh

by Jemppu



Series: Honey Mushroom [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Culmets - Freeform, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr, honey mushroom, honey mushroom: months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of illustrated Culmets momentslisted here on tumblr, and a"Months"one, taking place before the couple's ultimate Discovery mission.Hugh wakes up to a beautiful morning in a hotel room. An 'adventure in bed'. Direct continuation to"This Was Us Then".With illustration:"Morning Honey"





	Commander Stamets of the Starship Hugh

**Author's Note:**

> The series gets released quite out of order, as inspiration dictates, so I urge you to check out the [series list on tumblr](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom) for a better picture of the whole, and to get more 'emotional value' out if it, I'd argue - because as of now I post here only the few most intimately detailed bits - the ones too delicate for "general audience" consumption.  
> .

## 

 

_This one continues right after "[This Was Us Then"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365940)_

 

##    
Months: Commander Stamets of the Starship Hugh

 

The sun is shining into the room through the wide windowed wall.  
  
Hugh wakes up to a pleasant sensation of belonging. He feels he is in a safe place, and can't remember when - if ever - he has felt this at home.  
  
He's laying on the bed on his side. There's something pressing on his side firmly, yet gently, and it's giving him a certain feeling of security, like it's there to protect him.  
  
He lifts his arm to peek down below it and sees a familiar looking arm wrapped around his waist. That white fur can only belong to one. Wasn't he just dreaming about this? Of having these exact manly arms around him to wake up to.  
  
Is he dreaming still?  
  
"Morning", an enticingly husky voice whispers into his ear. Goodness, he  **is** still dreaming, isn't he? A very pleasant dream.  
  
He turns to look over his shoulder and sees a pair of piercing blue eyes stare back at him lovingly from behind a veil of white lashes. The man is barely awake yet, and still manages to look effortlessly fetching.  
  
"Morning", Hugh smiles back at the man, and feels a firm, tender grip around his neck pull him into a kiss. Hugh turns over on to his back and leans into it eagerly. The man is hungry. And quite ready, which is apparent by the deliberate poke Hugh feels against his hip under the covers.  
  
"This early?" Hugh smiles into the kiss and pulls back to look the man in the eyes, ruffling his messy bed hair, "you sure, you're up for it already?"  
  
"Can't you tell?" Paul smiles self-assuredly, "feels like we left something unfinished last night".  
  
"Did we?" Hugh smiles back and reaches down below the covers, curious to feel out what it is that's poking him there, impatiently demanding to get noticed.  
  
Paul lets out a mellow, satisfied exhale in response to Hugh's touch, like he's finally releasing something long overdue.  
  
"You never told me who comes on top of _"Commanding Lieutenant"_ ", Paul smirks, slipping his hand between Hugh's thighs.  
  
Hugh lets out a satisfied gasp, feeling Paul's hand tease him below. "Commander", he replies smiling, with a titilatingly heaving voice, "Commander comes on top".  
  
Hugh lets his hand wander to study the man's body in detail. A small chuckle escapes from Paul as the doctor lifts the covers to get a view too: he'd love to get to know every spot, nook and cranny of the man intimately.  
  
This top on Paul is in the way of his exploration still though.  
  
Hugh slips his hands underneath the edge of the shirt to feel out the man's pleasantly sturdy midriff. Paul, sensing Hugh's eagerness to explore, relents: he lifts himself up to sit and pulls the top off.  
  
Goodness, Hugh is loving this robust masculinity before him.  
  
Paul pauses to just sit there for a while, his hand resting on Hugh's hip, doing those circular rubbing motions he does, anxious to move on. The man is smiling bit apprehensively at Hugh's fascinated gaze on him, but lets the doctor study him in full for a while. Accepting the fact, that this is still new territory for Hugh - unlike the doctor's own impressive physique, this isn't something that has been readily on display.  
  
Hugh observes: there's certain attractive maturity about the whole of this man, that Paul's charmingly boyish face doesn't really hint on. It's not something one would necessarily imagine, looking at the usually meticulously groomed and clothed man. It's impressively masculine in a way that's almost... primal?  
  
Hugh smiles back at Paul pleased, letting him know he is loving this, and runs his hand across the man's torso, feeling out it's captivating details.  
  
While Hugh is appreciating this manly 'buffet' sitting there next to him, he can feel Paul's hand move on to explore the doctor himself.  
  
Paul leans over Hugh for a kiss while his hand follows up the trail of rough hair along the doctor's torso, feeling out the sharp definitions of the muscular body. He wanders over to the pleasantly firm chest and proceeds to tease a nipple. Then breaks away from their kiss to go on to play with it with his tongue and to further trace along Hugh's neckline.  
  
Hugh's sighs and moans suddenly sound pleasantly delighted, and Paul is discovering how they are all rousingly responsive to every touch with their varying tone and tempo. It's immensely gratifying to have such instant feedback for his 'handiwork'. The doctor is almost like talking to him through the shifting gasps and exhales.  
  
Most pleasing among which, are of course the occasional encouraging hums of approval: the _"mm-hmm"_ s and the faint under breath _"yesses"_.  
  
Hugh's tender hands then embrace Paul and there's a slight pause in the 'communication'. "Is this good?" Paul asks, tending to Hugh's chest, sensing some tension in the man.  
  
"Mm-hm", Hugh murmurs pleased - Paul has no idea how close to the sweetest spot he is right now.  
  
Hugh's hand reaches out to Paul's. "But here's even better", the doctor instructs, guiding the man's hand only slightly aside where it already wanders, on a spot on his side, right below the pectoral muscle.  
  
"Really?" Paul flashes a curious smile, and leans in to 'try it out'. He teases the spot with his tongue a bit before going on to plant a hungry kiss on it - which prompts a pleasing moan from Hugh. Paul then gnaws at it eagerly - which results to a delightful sharp gasp, almost a tiny burst of laughter.  
  
Paul finds he's loving this form of exchange, they're currently engaged in, while also appreciating the tantalizingly manly odor enveloping him as he's buried into the doctor's arm pit.  
  
Hugh throws his head to the side and catches a sight of the beautifully sunny view outside the wide windowed wall. He finds himself cherishing the wholesome perfectness of this exact moment just now as something he will surely visit many times over in his memories.  
  
His fingers run across Paul's back and find themselves on the back of his head, getting entangled into the man's beautiful blonde hair.  
  
Paul lifts his head up again to meet Hugh's eyes and their lips lock into a gentle kiss. It's a blessed while as the two of them just let their fingers explore each other - keen to discover all the places they haven't been to yet.  
  
Hugh can feel Paul's fingers gradually work their way lower and lower. Deliberately lingering a good while over his hip - marvelling the distinct contours of the doctor's Iliac crest. Pressing into it firmly, with small massaging motions, which tense up Hugh's abdominal muscles, sending out pleasantly ticklish flashes through his body and releasing another softly exhaled _"yes"_ from the doctor's lips.  
  
The fingers then continue to trace downwards along the arch.  
  
Paul's grip around Hugh is gentle, but powerful, as the man now rubs Hugh against his belly, with pleasingly low toned growl in his voice. For a delightful moment they are both firmly in Paul's broad hand, snugly pressed together.  
  
The tempo of Hugh's exhales shifts to a more rapid one, and have a sudden distinct tone of satisfaction in them, which Paul will get to recognize very well in the future as a specific cue.  
  
Hugh lets out a mellow, satisfied _"oh, honey"_ , and can't help but smile back at the pleased smirk, he feels against their kisses.  
  
Hugh moves his hands down on Paul's - to further encourage what the man's fingers are doing right now - then rests them on Paul's hips to respond to the rhythm of the man's swaying motion, as the two of them rub against each other, skin against skin.  
  
Hugh's gasps come out almost as giggles, and the doctor's satisfied smile lights up Paul's face. Hugh sees Paul lock his eyes on to his in that striking way he noticed the man do last night too. The doctor still doesn't quite get the significance of this, but recognizes it as something remarkably disarming.  
  
Paul leans in for another kiss, and there's a tiny sense of reluctance from both of them as he lets go with his hand and pulls back a bit.  
  
The feeling gets immediately replaced by another sensation of satisfaction for Hugh however, as the fingers then slip between his thighs and go on to tease him - massaging him tenderly, easing their way further. While Paul's other hand is cupping the doctor's chest.  
  
The tone of delight in Hugh's moans is immensely gratifying for Paul.  
  
For Hugh, the arousal is getting overwhelming and he has to break their kiss to catch a breath.   
  
And Paul's eyes just keep staring directly at him with that intense openness, which now seems to signal he means business: the man stands up on his knees over Hugh, his hands gently grab the doctor by the hips and guide him to roll around.  
  
Paul plants couple quick, fumbling kisses on Hugh's neck, down along the back, as he disappears somewhere down below. Followed by his hands, which trace a satisfying path along Hugh's sides, leaving a trickle of senses rousing waves in their wake, before cupping Hugh's buttocks firmly.  
  
The fingers are pushing in now, and good heavens it feels fine. Hugh gasps pleased and smiles to himself as he just discovers another pleasant reason - beyond the visual - to appreciate those manly, stocky fingers, and their surprising dexterity. He rests himself against the pillows and closes his eyes to fully surrender to the overwhelming feeling.  
  
Hugh lets his deep breaths speak of his satisfaction again, as the man goes on to take his sweet time with him.  
  
Paul isn't letting go just yet, but climbs back on top of Hugh, who turns over his shoulder to let their eyes meet again and to tend to each other with affectionate kisses.  
  
The sensation of Paul's utter control over him overwhelms Hugh just then as the man's hand caresses the root of his neck and his eyes stare down at Hugh with that startling frankness, keenly watching the direct results of his touch inside show up on the man's face. It feels like there's no hiding anything.  
  
Hugh is genuinely surprised to find he isn't used to quite this baring a gaze, and feels he needs to break away from it. How is Paul - usually _'Mr. Reserved'_ himself - suddenly able to make Hugh feel this... naked.  
  
Hugh drops his head back against the pillows, and lets Paul's touch take over him completely. He moans softly to the feeling of Paul's other hand gently move from his neck to trace along his back, and can sense the man marveling the muscles flex and tense beneath the broad surface as the waves of pleasure shoot through the doctor's body.  
  
It's clear it pleases Paul immensely to see this direct a response to his touch. Like playing an instrument, the man is, Hugh smiles against the pillow.  
  
The feeling of Paul's stiffness brushing against his back is another real turn-on and Hugh lets out an audibly frustrated gasp as the man leans over, pressing on him teasingly. Hugh can hear the resulting smile through Paul's breathing against his neck, and feels the man's fingers respond with couple distinct pushes, before pulling out and guiding Hugh to roll back over.  
  
Face to face, Hugh is greeted with the sight of Paul's piercing blues again, smiling satisfied, observing the doctor closely, studying the pleasure take form on Hugh's face under the touch, as the pleasantly soft fingers travel back down and continue teasing him.  
  
The intensity of that gaze is intimidating. It's stripping - even with them both stark naked there already. It bores into Hugh's soul such a way it leaves him feel vulnerable like he's never experienced before.  
  
It leaves them both vulnerable, he then realizes. So much so, that there can be nothing left but total mutual trust between the two of them. Paul is willingly and eagerly offering Hugh all of himself here - letting the doctor see inside him. Trust Hugh completely with his emotions.  
  
And on that thought, Hugh's mind finally relents and eases into it - he can't seem to look away now - he's getting sucked into the world behind those eyes.  
  
It really shouldn't come as a surprise, should it? This level of intimacy to be what a private mind like Paul's would ultimately demand to feel fully at ease.  
  
The gaze not only wants to know everything, it wants to share everything: Hugh wouldn't need to feel the man's ecstasy pushing against him - as satisfying as the physical sensation of Paul pressing on his belly is - he can see the passion right there in the man's eyes, and experience it in full with him.  
  
"Please", Hugh then whispers, in a voice that doesn't sound so much a beg, as it is an impatient command by now. He's been teased enough.  
  
Hugh wants the man inside. Physically.  
  
It's the cue Paul seems to have been waiting for, as he then stands up to his knees and shifts over to the foot end of the bed, facing Hugh.  
  
Hugh looks up and beyond his bend up leg, at the man preparing himself - tugging on himself there, while not once breaking the eye contact with Hugh. And heavens his determination is hot.  
  
"You want me on my back?" Hugh asks, smiling at his cocksure 'Commander'.  
  
"If you don't mind", Paul smirks while busy with his hand.  
  
Cocky, confident and arrousingly sure of himself, the man keeps staring back at Hugh unapologetically.  
  
Bold choice, Commander Stamets, Hugh chuckles to himself. But only logical - as it's most apparent by now, that Paul likes to closely observe his handiwork take effect eye to eye - the man needs to 'be present' for the moments of passion.  
  
And Hugh finds it endearing as hell.  
  
Paul grabs Hugh by his hips and guides him to bend his legs up. It seems the man has suddenly transformed from a tender lover to a performance ready pleasure machine.  
  
Final spit, rub, and couple more well targeted pushes with fingers, which hit Hugh just the right way to send signals of willingness through his body. The man is ready.  
  
"Nngh, mm-hm", Hugh exhales in pleasure, indicating his agreement to Paul's pace, as the man leans over him and gently, but firmly pushes in with an arousingly manly grunt.  
  
"Heavens, that feels good", Hugh moans softly, pleased by the sensation of Paul filling him nice and tight.  
  
The man smiles back at him with a confident smirk.  
  
Of course Paul would know it already - he's unabashedly keeping his eyes locked on to Hugh now, observing up close all the subtle emotions with a tender look of determination. And seemingly ready to learn from every tiny cue too.  
  
_"His dedicated researcher"_ \- Hugh thinks and lets out a small amused chuckle, which makes a delighted smile shine through Paul's concentration as well: it's as if the man staring into him is able to read Hugh's thought - share the laugh with him.  
  
Good. Paul does appear a bit tense. If anything, it feels the man could ease up a little; he has Hugh well within his mind space now.  
  
Hugh reaches his hand out, to welcome the man to lean in for a kiss. Paul sees the attempt, but just takes the hand and kisses the back of it - like if in an apology: he is not breaking his concentration right now. Paul grasps onto the hand tightly as he first but sways against Hugh's hips, then gradually picks up speed to move in and out with increasing force. Hugh's gasps shifting tone delightfully along the pace.  
  
Paul then lets go of the hand and clutches on to Hugh's sides, pulling the doctor in further against the thrusts.  
  
"Oh, honey", Hugh moans to the ecstasy radiating from deep within, throwing his head back, his hands clinging on to Paul's chest. The man is hitting just the sweetest spot right now, and seems to know exactly where to push.  
  
No matter which way Hugh squirms under the ecstasy, the man is there to serve: Hugh can feel Paul's eyes studying the slightest cues on his body and respond to them accordingly, the pressure of the man's hands firmly on his sides only adding to the blessed sensation.  
  
Hugh turns his head back to meet Paul's eyes again, and it's as if a void he didn't even realize he had inside immediately gets filled. And just as he could feel, the man keeps observing the pleasure on the doctor's face relentlessly, with a rousing expression of self-assured accomplishment. As damn well he should.  
  
Hugh is finding it harder and harder to let go of the gaze. He'd feel empty without it now. There's too much there - indeed, a whole another realm inviting him to get lost within it.   
  
Hugh's hands go on to knead Paul's midriff, his fingers digging into the pleasantly soft flesh. Which the man finds most agreeable, as is clear through his pleased grunts.  
  
And good heavens, how are those grunts suddenly so arousingly manly? Deep, throaty and alluringly primal - like low growls of an animal on top of him. Hugh had no idea! Paul has been almost silent up until now, Hugh just realizes, and this is quite unlike anything he's heard out of the man before - most unexpectedly stimulating sensation.  
  
Then the man's hand moves to massage  **that** spot on Hugh's side, tickling his senses even further, and the doctor is in heaven.  
  
As clearly is Paul too, witnessing the utter delight on his man's face and in his voice, reacting along the touch.  
  
Hugh spreads his arms out to welcome Paul in for a kiss again. This time the invite is answered, and as Paul leans in and the couple embrace, Hugh can sense the man's muscles relax under the familiarity of the kiss.  
  
"Fuck", Paul lets out in pleasure, breaking the kiss, gasping for air. It sounds to have been a  long coming relief.  
  
The deep gratification Paul is currently getting from the feeling of Hugh flexing around his length is so clearly visible in the man's eyes, the doctor can almost feel it with him himself. Hugh senses the man edging on, and sees him fight back to keep going, not wanting to let go just yet.  
  
And Hugh is loving the man's weight on himself. Which Paul must be reading from his eyes too, as the man goes on to deliberately let his belly press tightly against the doctor. Another advantage of such a pleasant body form, Hugh smiles and lets the utter satisfaction show and sound through.  
  
Hugh runs his hands across Paul's back encouragingly, and goes on to cup the man's behind, pressing him further against himself. Which results a sudden gasp from Paul, and an abrupt drop in pace.  
  
Hugh can see in the man's eyes how close he just got there.  
  
"Mean!", Paul huffs as if recovering from a greater shock, but the twinkle in his eyes tells of great satisfaction.  
  
Hugh chuckles, pulling the rest of Paul's weight to lay on top of himself, and the couple sways there for a while, Paul grinding his body against Hugh, as they let their hands wander again.  
  
Paul's lips are brushing against Hugh's neck softly, flourishing the touch with occasional small bites, while the man's hand seems fascinated by the doctor's strong upper body muscularity, moving from the chest, across the shoulders to Hugh's back, and back again.  
  
Meanwhile Paul's other hand makes a brief tour on Hugh's thigh. Feeling out the equally impressive muscle definition there. The touch feels quite ticklish on the back of the doctor's thigh, which Hugh acknowledges by playfully squeezing his legs together a bit to 'hug' the man positioned between them. This is quickly replied to with another slight bite on his neck.  
  
The delighted friskiness is mutual in both of the men's bearing and comes out in their exhales as tones of laughter.  
  
Hugh then goes on to gnaw on the man's neck as well, but gets interrupted by a slight frustrated sigh from Paul as the man pulls back a bit and looks at Hugh with an apologetic expression.  
  
"Please", Paul speaks softly, "that'll show".  
  
Hugh realizes how this might be true for a man of Paul's complexion. Pity - the man was clearly otherwise welcoming it too, which Hugh can't help but make him feel a bit sorry.  
  
He smiles affectionately and goes on but gently kissing the man's neckline, low enough that it could be easily covered by a shirt collar - just in case. Lower still, he bites into the flesh again, causing a delighted chuckle out of Paul.  
  
He lets his hands wander, and it's on this expedition, where Hugh is reminded of something he's previously only had a brief encounter with while clothed: he now finds Paul is most ticklish in the places, where the skin isn't protected by the coat of hair. He lets his fingers play on the man's soft sides with teasingly gentle touches, clearly sending signals through Paul's senses, as the man's body tenses on slightest contact there.  
  
Hugh feels Paul smile against his neck and is replied with couple well timed sharper thrusts. As if to playfully signal to tread carefully there by reminding Hugh he's very much under Paul's grasp still.  
  
Paul then raises himself up a bit to give a quick kiss on the doctor's lips. He locks his eyes with Hugh's again, leans further over the man, propping his hands against the mattress, and goes on to pick up his pace.  
  
The thrusts start off deliberate, deep, but soon get shallower, quicker, needier. The growl is back, so low it's barely audible, but it radiates through their bodies. The man is going for the finish line now.  
  
And this is when Hugh's gasps too shift back to that recognizably sharp, satisfied tone, which Paul briefly heard earlier already.  
  
Hugh can see Paul is nearly there: the man's eyes are now piercing through him with unforeseen intensity. Sharing it all. And Hugh finds he is right there with Paul - he can feel the sweet release edging on. Increasingly forcefully. But is it Paul's... or is it his?  
  
Hugh needs to take a moment to touch himself to make sure what's real anymore. The physical sensation of his hand against himself is jarringly distracting: it does no justice to the mental pleasure Paul is currently serving him. Hugh quickly lets go and just spreads his arms beside him, clutching on to the sheets - letting the man steer him as he likes, while making sure the essential eye-contact remains intact.  
  
Paul's eyes tell what's coming now, and it feels like it's long before anything is apparent outwardly. Hugh is already there, on top of the wave with Paul, when the physical manifestations start: he can feel Paul's release inside, and the subsequent trembling of muscles as the pleasure wave courses through the man's body. Through his own as well?  
  
Hugh is coming too, isn't he? He's hanging on to Paul through the gaze, unwilling to move away, but he's there. How? Has he's ever came quite like this - without a direct touch?  
  
On top of the utter ecstasy Hugh's currently in, there must be some confusion in his eyes too, which Paul immediately picks up on, as the man's hand reaches to stroke the side of Hugh's face reassuringly, with his eyes full of tender understanding.  
  
Hugh feels Paul's hand then move on to reach down on him.  
  
"Wait, don't touch it", Hugh panics a bit, not wanting the touch to disrupt the wave he's currently blissfully riding still. But Paul just smiles knowingly and goes on to grab the doctor anyway... and, wait, Hugh  **hasn't** come yet?  
  
Paul's grasp around him sends another peak to course through Hugh's body, and it's almost embarrassing how effortlessly the man's touch now sends him off. He's coming... again?  
  
And sweet heavens the intensity of the man's gaze on him still. Hugh sees Paul is there too, on the wave, with the same rousingly resilient look of determination and self-assurance as ever. Sharing this 'second coming' with him as well. This time physically tickling Hugh in his hand too. Or keeping dead still - which ever he reads from Hugh's cues to be most urgently needed - anything to keep the sensation lingering as long as possible.  
  
_"Oh, goodness, never let go, honey"_ , Hugh begs in his mind, which may as well be aloud, given how firmly Paul is currently in his head.  
  
Hugh can see from the subtle change in Paul's gaze and in the way his lips part to silently gasp for air, the exact moment the man is back on the ground. Paul is however not breaking the eye contact yet, but stays right there with Hugh, with determined encouragement in his look, as if guiding Hugh through.  
  
And Hugh can see why: as he finally dares to let go and fall back from the clouds as well, Paul's gaze is there to catch him, soften the landing from a jarring return to reality.  
  
Paul plants a tender kiss on the doctor's lips, then lets himself flump down on the mattress next to Hugh.  
  
"Fuck", Paul gasps impressed, out of breath.  
  
As Paul would - the delighted giggle running through Hugh tickles him almost painfully now, and comes out sounding exhausted.  
  
It's the first time in a while the eye contact remains broken, as the two men just lay there heaving next to each other, staring at the ceiling, wide smiles lit on their faces, each recovering from the journey on their own, but still very much sharing the blissful moment.  
  
Hugh reaches out to his side with his hand to find that pleasingly fluffy arm again, and follows it to take Paul's hand and let their fingers intertwine together.  
  
As the doctor slowly rests his gaze to relax, the early morning sun shining warmly on his skin, he can see Paul's blissful smile in the corner of his eye.  
  
Commander Stamets has most deservedly claimed his post on the conn of Starhip Hugh.

 

_\--- End ---_

 

_Next up: "[An Officer and a Gentle Man"](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/174946548899/an-officer-and-a-gentle-man-this-is-a-bit)_

**Author's Note:**

> More thoughts on the work will be posted along with the illustration on [**tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/176155812989/morning-honey-aka-commander-stamets-of-the).
> 
>  
> 
> _Likes, shares, comments and what have you, all appreciated on:_  
>  _[ **tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
